1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of variable valve timing (VCT) systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to a VCT mechanism having hydraulic cushioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
The performance of an internal combustion engine can be improved by the use of dual camshafts, one to operate the intake valves of the various cylinders of the engine and the other to operate the exhaust valves. Typically, one of such camshafts is driven by the crankshaft of the engine, through a sprocket and chain drive or a belt drive, and the other of such camshafts is driven by the first, through a second sprocket and chain drive or a second belt drive. Alternatively, both of the camshafts can be driven by a single crankshaft powered chain drive or belt drive. Engine performance in an engine with dual camshafts can be further improved, in terms of idle quality, fuel economy, reduced emissions or increased torque, by changing the positional relationship of one of the camshafts, usually the camshaft which operates the intake valves of the engine, relative to the other camshaft and relative to the crankshaft, to thereby vary the timing of the engine in terms of the operation of intake valves relative to its exhaust valves or in terms of the operation of its valves relative to the position of the crankshaft.
Consideration of information disclosed by the following U.S. Patents, which are all hereby incorporated by reference, is useful when exploring the background of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,231 shows a rotary actuator that restricts oil flow to prevent leakage without using the sealing members of the vane and reduces the velocity of the vane as it approaches impact with the housing, thus cushioning the impact of the vane against the stops. Multiple passages and switches are used to move oil to separate passages as the vane nears the stop. The vane is used to block the primary passage and switch to the bypass circuit. Specifically, the vane blocks a main path and oil is supplied to a subpath. A small amount of oil flows into the bypath and the majority of the oil flows and pushes against a ball valve, which is in opposition to a spring. The force of the oil overcomes the spring and pushes the ball valve from its seat and oil behind the ball valve and moves into a passage which leads the oil to bear against a cutout of the vane. When the pressure is great enough, the vane separates from the stopper so that a new oil chamber is formed therebetween. At the same time, oil passes through a path and reaches a boundary between the other vane and stopper and effects a similar separation when the vane advances, opening a main oil path. The oil from the main path is fed directly into a second diametrically opposed newly opened oil chamber from the main path. Simultaneously, oil the other chamber is discharged from the oil port via the main path as the rotation of the vanes takes place. A cushion effect is created so that the impact or shock of the vane against the spring is moderate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023 describes a VCT system within the field of the invention in which the system hydraulics includes a pair of oppositely acting hydraulic cylinders with appropriate hydraulic flow elements to selectively transfer hydraulic fluid from one of the cylinders to the other, or vice versa, to thereby advance or retard the circumferential position on of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft. The control system utilizes a control valve in which the exhaustion of hydraulic fluid from one or another of the oppositely acting cylinders is permitted by moving a spool within the valve one way or another from its centered or null position. The movement of the spool occurs in response to an increase or decrease in control hydraulic pressure, PC, on one end of the spool and the relationship between the hydraulic force on such end and an oppositely direct mechanical force on the other end which results from a compression spring that acts thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,804 describes an alternate type of VCT system within the field of the invention in which the system hydraulics include a vane having lobes within an enclosed housing which replace the oppositely acting cylinders disclosed by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023. The vane is oscillatable with respect to the housing, with appropriate hydraulic flow elements to transfer hydraulic fluid within the housing from one side of a lobe to the other, or vice versa, to thereby oscillate the vane with respect to the housing in one direction or the other, an action which is effective to advance or retard the position of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft. The control system of this VCT system is identical to that divulged in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023, using the same type of spool valve responding to the same type of forces acting thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,659 and 5,184,578 both address the problems of the aforementioned types of VCT systems created by the attempt to balance the hydraulic force exerted against one end of the spool and the mechanical force exerted against the other end. The improved control system disclosed in both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,659 and 5,184,578 utilizes hydraulic force on both ends of the spool. The hydraulic force on one end results from the directly applied hydraulic fluid from the engine oil gallery at full hydraulic pressure, PS. The hydraulic force on the other end of the spool results from a hydraulic cylinder or other force multiplier which acts thereon in response to system hydraulic fluid at reduced pressure, PC, from a PWM solenoid. Because the force at each of the opposed ends of the spool is hydraulic in origin, based on the same hydraulic fluid, changes in pressure or viscosity of the hydraulic fluid will be self-negating, and will not affect the centered or null position of the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,805 provides an improved VCT method which utilizes a hydraulic PWM spool position control and an advanced control algorithm that yields a prescribed set point tracking behavior with a high degree of robustness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,735, a camshaft has a vane secured to an end for non-oscillating rotation. The camshaft also carries a timing belt driven pulley which can rotate with the camshaft but which is oscillatable with respect to the camshaft. The vane has opposed lobes which are received in opposed recesses, respectively, of the pulley. The camshaft tends to change in reaction to torque pulses which it experiences during its normal operation and it is permitted to advance or retard by selectively blocking or permitting the flow of engine oil from the recesses by controlling the position of a spool within a valve body of a control valve in response to a signal from an engine control unit. The spool is urged in a given direction by rotary linear motion translating means which is rotated by an electric motor, preferably of the stepper motor type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,738 shows a control system which eliminates the hydraulic force on one end of a spool resulting from directly applied hydraulic fluid from the engine oil gallery at full hydraulic pressure, PS, utilized by previous embodiments of the VCT system. The force on the other end of the vented spool results from an electromechanical actuator, preferably of the variable force solenoid type, which acts directly upon the vented spool in response to an electronic signal issued from an engine control unit (“ECU”) which monitors various engine parameters. The ECU receives signals from sensors corresponding to camshaft and crankshaft positions and utilizes this information to calculate a relative phase angle. A closed-loop feedback system which corrects for any phase angle error is preferably employed. The use of a variable force solenoid solves the problem of sluggish dynamic response. Such a device can be designed to be as fast as the mechanical response of the spool valve, and certainly much faster than the conventional (fully hydraulic) differential pressure control system. The faster response allows the use of increased closed-loop gain, making the system less sensitive to component tolerances and operating environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,725 shows a control system which utilizes engine oil pressure for actuation. The system includes A camshaft has a vane secured to an end thereof for non-oscillating rotation therewith. The camshaft also carries a housing which can rotate with the camshaft but which is oscillatable with the camshaft. The vane has opposed lobes which are received in opposed recesses, respectively, of the housing. The recesses have greater circumferential extent than the lobes to permit the vane and housing to oscillate with respect to one another, and thereby permit the camshaft to change in phase relative to a crankshaft. The camshaft tends to change direction in reaction to engine oil pressure and/or camshaft torque pulses which it experiences during its normal operation, and it is permitted to either advance or retard by selectively blocking or permitting the flow of engine oil through the return lines from the recesses by controlling the position of a spool within a spool valve body in response to a signal indicative of an engine operating condition from an engine control unit. The spool is selectively positioned by controlling hydraulic loads on its opposed end in response to a signal from an engine control unit. The vane can be biased to an extreme position to provide a counteractive force to a unidirectionally acting frictional torque experienced by the camshaft during rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,380 discloses a valve timing control device with a locking mechanism for connecting the housing member and the rotor and a canceling device that cancels the locking mechanism. A vane divides a chamber into a first pressure chamber and a second pressure chamber. At least one of the walls defining the chambers has a bump or bulge into the chamber and a tapered cut bottom near the rotor. When the vane is flat or flush against the bulge, a small chamber is created with the sides being defined by the vane and the housing, the top of the chamber being the bulge and the bottom of the chamber being the rotor. The fluid flows from this chamber to passages leading to the advance or retard chambers. The ports of the passages are large and the tapered cut of the housing ensures that no obstruction of fluid can occur as the vane moves and becomes flush with the bulge of the housing.
For damping, the rotor has a receiving hole that becomes aligned with the canceling hole in the housing that receives the lock pin. The lock pin has a small diameter and a large diameter portion and is biased from the housing towards the rotor by a spring. When the rotor is rotated relative to the housing at the maximum retard condition the canceling hole and the receiving hole align and prevents the vane from colliding with the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,434 shows a multi-position variable camshaft timing system actuated by engine oil. Within the system, a hub is secured to a camshaft for rotation synchronous with the camshaft, and a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and the camshaft within a predetermined angle of rotation. Driving vanes are radially disposed within the housing and cooperate with an external surface on the hub, while driven vanes are radially disposed in the hub and cooperate with an internal surface of the housing. A locking device, reactive to oil pressure, prevents relative motion between the housing and the hub. A controlling device controls the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,265 shows a variable valve timing system with actuator locking for internal combustion engine. The system comprising a variable camshaft timing system comprising a camshaft with a vane secured to the camshaft for rotation with the camshaft but not for oscillation with respect to the camshaft. The vane has a circumferentially extending plurality of lobes projecting radially outwardly therefrom and is surrounded by an annular housing that has a corresponding plurality of recesses each of which receives one of the lobes and has a circumferential extent greater than the circumferential extent of the lobe received therein to permit oscillation of the housing relative to the vane and the camshaft while the housing rotates with the camshaft and the vane. Oscillation of the housing relative to the vane and the camshaft is actuated by pressurized engine oil in each of the recesses on opposed sides of the lobe therein, the oil pressure in such recess being preferably derived in part from a torque pulse in the camshaft as it rotates during its operation. An annular locking plate is positioned coaxially with the camshaft and the annular housing and is moveable relative to the annular housing along a longitudinal central axis of the camshaft between a first position, where the locking plate engages the annular housing to prevent its circumferential movement relative to the vane and a second position where circumferential movement of the annular housing relative to the vane is permitted. The locking plate is biased by a spring toward its first position and is urged away from its first position toward its second position by engine oil pressure, to which it is exposed by a passage leading through the camshaft, when engine oil pressure is sufficiently high to overcome the spring biasing force, which is the only time when it is desired to change the relative positions of the annular housing and the vane. The movement of the locking plate is controlled by an engine electronic control unit either through a closed loop control system or an open loop control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,846 shows a control valve strategy for vane-type variable camshaft timing system. The strategy involves an internal combustion engine that includes a camshaft and hub secured to the camshaft for rotation therewith, where a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft, and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and camshaft. Driving vanes are radially inwardly disposed in the housing and cooperate with the hub, while driven vanes are radially outwardly disposed in the hub to cooperate with the housing and also circumferentially alternate with the driving vanes to define circumferentially alternating advance and retard chambers. A configuration for controlling the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub includes an electronic engine control unit, and an advancing control valve that is responsive to the electronic engine control unit and that regulates engine oil pressure to and from the advance chambers. A retarding control valve responsive to the electronic engine control unit regulates engine oil pressure to and from the retard chambers. An advancing passage communicates engine oil pressure between the advancing control valve and the advance chambers, while a retarding passage communicates engine oil pressure between the retarding control valve and the retard chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,655 shows multi-position variable cam timing system having a vane-mounted locking-piston device. An internal combustion engine having a camshaft and variable camshaft timing system, wherein a rotor is secured to the camshaft and is rotatable but non-oscillatable with respect to the camshaft is described. A housing circumscribes the rotor, is rotatable with both the rotor and the camshaft, and is further oscillatable with respect to both the rotor and the camshaft between a fully retarded position and a fully advanced position. A locking configuration prevents relative motion between the rotor and the housing, and is mounted within either the rotor or the housing, and is respectively and releasably engageable with the other of either the rotor and the housing in the fully retarded position, the fully advanced position, and in positions therebetween. The locking device includes a locking piston having keys terminating one end thereof, and serrations mounted opposite the keys on the locking piston for interlocking the rotor to the housing. A controlling configuration controls oscillation of the rotor relative to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,787 shows a multi-position variable camshaft timing system actuated by engine oil pressure. A hub is secured to a camshaft for rotation synchronous with the camshaft, and a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and the camshaft within a predetermined angle of rotation. Driving vanes are radially disposed within the housing and cooperate with an external surface on the hub, while driven vanes are radially disposed in the hub and cooperate with an internal surface of the housing. A locking device, reactive to oil pressure, prevents relative motion between the housing and the hub. A controlling device controls the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub.
It has became more common for variable camshaft timing mechanisms to be made in a vane/housing format. Working hydraulic chambers are created by imposing either single or multiple vanes of a rotor attached to the camshaft into a cavity in a housing that is attached to the camshaft sprocket. The circumferential length of the pocket or cavity in the housing determines the relative phase travel of the camshaft relative to the sprocket/housing. The control is accomplished by exhausting fluid such as oil from one chamber while simultaneously filling the opposing chamber. This causes the variable camshaft timing mechanism to move the camshaft relative to the crankshaft manifested in a phase position.
The rate of change of the camshaft is determined in part by how fast the oil can exhaust from the resisting or draining hydraulic chamber. As the rotor of the VCT reaches the end of its travel limited by the cavity of the housing, the rotor will impact the housing and cause undesirable noise. As can be seen, there is need in a phaser to reduce the noise at the end of travel and keeping suitable rate of change in the phase position of the camshaft.